The present invention is directed to a baking pan for baking one or more multi-tier cakes and more particularly to a baking pan for baking one or more wedding cakes.
Wedding cakes are traditionally made by baking the multiple tiers separately and then joining them. That process is labor-intensive and requires accuracy to avoid giving the cake a lopsided appearance.
In another development, the wedding-cake industry is moving in the direction of smaller cakes, as shown in wedding magazines and on specialty television shows. Also, traditionally sized wedding cakes are often flanked by smaller cakes, such as the now popular grooms' cakes. Such smaller cakes have to be produced efficiently.